powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanji Kokuin
"You youngsters always try to bite off more than you can chew! Hee, hee!" ::''--Power Instinct 2'' Kanji Kokuin (弧空院 千滋) is a recurring character in the Power Instinct series, making his debut appearance in the sequel, Power Instinct 2. Kanji is another transformable character, but at contrary of Kurara, Kinta and the Goketsuji twins, he doesn't turn into a more powerful version of himself, but rather he becomes a weak and short old man, except in Bonnou no Kaihou. In the first couple games, Kanji's transformations were unique in that he would stay in that form until he did a certain move which would switch him between his super form and his weaker form. About Kanji An old man who uses some dirty and stinky techniques to achieve his plans. He can transform into a huge and muscular man to battle his opponents. Grandson of one of the eight children from the first Goketsuji generation, Kanji has been a devoted practitioner of martial arts since he was a child. Becoming the strongest man in Japan was his goal and spent almost all of his time perfecting every technique, later he gained fame as a very powerful warrior. In one of his journeys, Kanji met a man named Gennai Hattori who was also very strong and was defeated by him. Afterwards, Kanji started to get interested in the art of ninjutsu and asked Gennai to teach him. Gennai accepted Kanji as training partner. During his training Kanji met Gennai's younger sister, Sakurako Hattori and after a some time they became lovers. Unfortunately, stories about his adventures and strength where heard by Goketsuji Oshima, an ambitious woman that is convinced that only strong people have the right to belong to the Goketsuji family. Oshima tracked him down and forced him to break up with his girlfriend in order to get married with her young daughter, Oume. When Kanji met Oume, he thought that maybe everything will be fine... after all, Oume was a beautiful girl. But soon he discovered that she not only had incredible strength but also an evil personality and was constantly humiliated by her. Kanji couldn't stand this situation and soon got himself divorced from Oume a few weeks after their wedding. Participation Details *'Power Instinct 2' Aware of Oume's defeat and Oshima's return, Kanji enters to the Goketsuji tournament to get revenge on them for the humiliations he suffered 60 years ago. *'Goketsuji Legends' After his victory in the Goketsuji tournament, Kanji was thinking of a way to and have fun, and decided to held another tournament to test the strength of the competitors from the previous tournament. Kanji was not willing to put his position as clan leader in jeopardy, so he told to contestants that it was a 'Friendly Exhibition Tournament' and while that the seat as clan leader was not in dispute, he promised wonderful gifts for the winner. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Kanji knew about the Matrimelee tournament through Kinta, who also told him that many of their relatives were invited to it. Surprised for not receiving an invitation, Kanji investigated the tournament and found that the prize for the winner was to earn the hand of a young princess. Kanji wanted a bride and as the date for the tournament was approaching and he still wasn't invited, he stole the invitation from another fighter. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Kanji wished to have more luck with the ladies and thinks that the only way is that he needs is to have a little more hair. Thus, what he wants to earn in the tournament is a powerful hair tonic! Special Moves *'Loincloth Slash' - Kanji snaps his loincloth at the opponent. *'Atomic Fist' - Kanji fires a blast in the shape of his fist at his foe. *'Breath Whirlwind' - Kanji unleashes a powerful gale of breath while spinning to protect himself from incoming attacks. *'Leg Spearing' - Kanji flies at the opponent with a flying leg of energy. *'Gas Bazooka' - Kanji unleashes all his strength into a deadly fart that can stun the opponent if it hits. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Transformation' - Kanji will transform himself into his smaller, frail self. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Kanji Combo Rush' - Kanji throws himself into his opponent and unleashing a combination attacks that end with a deadly fart. In PI2 and Legends, this would automatically turn him back into his smaller self. *'Restore to Life' - Kanji snaps his loincloth at the opponent. If it hits, Kanji with morph into a samurai and slash his foe several times before reverting back to normal. As Kanji's Smaller Form *'Rapid Cane' - Kanji rapidly stabs the air with his cane in a blazing attack. Can also be done while dashing. *'Libido Attack' - Kanji powers up and unleashes a bizarre looking miniature version of himself to ram into the opponent. *'Head Launch' - Kanji reels back and launches himself through the air headfirst. It can also be done while dashing. Music Themes *Jinsei Hitoritabi *Jinsei Hitoritabi Part II *Ninja Love, Goketsuji Style Appearances *''Power Instinct 2'' *''Power Instinct Legends'' *''Power Instinct Matrimelee'' *''Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou'' *''Goketsuji Ichizoku Senzo Kuyou'' Related Characters *Oume Goketsuji *Oshima Goketsuji *Kinta Kokuin *Saizo Hattori *Chuck Sprites Trivia * Kanji was dead at birth, but was miraculously revived. This gave him a great appreciation for life. * Kanji is a friend of Saizo Hattori's father. He also sees Saizo like a son. * Kanji has a thing for girls wearing pretty dresses, such as Angela and Super Kurara in their endings in Power Instinct Legends. * Because of the rules of the Goketsuji clan, during his marriage with Oume he adopted the Goketsuji surname. Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Transformable characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters